I'm With You 'Til the End of the Credits
by Wholocked221
Summary: The world doesn't end at that final dramatic line, the last explosion, the last shot of the heroes in the wake of the world they'd protected. There's always more. (Series of end credits scenes for various movies of the MCU, written in screenplay format, for your enjoyment.)
1. Age of Ultron: Tractors

**Author's Note: Thought I'd take a stab at the wonderful world of screenplay with... You guessed it, Marvel end credits scenes. The ensuing scene will take place after many different Marvel movies, specified at the beginning. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

MARVEL'S AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON

* * *

CHARACTERS:

LAURA BARTON: wife of CLINT BARTON, mother to KATE, PHIL, AND NATHANIEL BARTON

CLINT BARTON: Avenger and pretty damn amazing archer, HAWKEYE, husband to LAURA BARTON and father to KATE, PHIL, AND NATHANIEL BARTON

KATE BARTON: middle BARTON child, daughter of CLINT and LAURA BARTON, sister of PHIL and NATHANIEL BARTON

PHIL BARTON: oldest BARTON child, son of CLINT and LAURA BARTON, brother of KATE and NATHANIEL BARTON, named for AGENT PHIL COULSON

NATHANIEL BARTON: youngest BARTON child, son of CLINT and LAURA BARTON, brother or KATE and PHIL BARTON

* * *

EXT. THE BARTON FARM - DUSK

The farm sits, nestled quiet in the hills of an unknown location, a barn resting quietly beside it. Nothing seems to be unusual or out of place, but that never lasts for long….

INT. THE BARTON FARM – KITCHEN - DUSK

It is almost time for dinner. LAURA BARTON has her back to her husband, the famed HAWKEYE, CLINT BARTON, as she stirs a pot on the stove. He approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek and grinning. She rolls her eyes.

LAURA BARTON

Why don't you go get the kids inside? God only knows what they're doing out there.

CLINT BARTON half rolls his eyes. He moves towards the other end of the kitchen, crayon-coloured drawings decorating the fridge and the walls. he passes a young baby, NATHANIEL, in a high chair already at the table. One in particular draws his eye, a clearly child-drawn picture of THE AVENGERS. He smiles at it before he pauses, turns his head, and speaks.

CLINT BARTON

Probably just messing around in the barn or something.

(in a wondering tone)

I've taught them gun safety already, yeah?

LAURA rolls her eyes again. She does this a lot around her husband. She moves and starts to cut a vegetable as she speaks again.

LAURA BARTON

Probably. They're Hawkeye's kids. Why don't you take Nathan out with you? He's been cooped up in that high chair you made for ages….

CLINT turns on his heel and scoops up his son, nuzzling his neck and peppering the now giggling child with kisses before resting him on his hip.

CLINT BARTON

If you say so, ma'am.

He turns again and begins to leave the house. The screen door remains open as he pushes past it. He's barely a few steps out the back door when a barn door flings open and a YOUNG BOY, PHILLIP BARTON, named of course for PHIL COULSON, comes barreling out of it. CLINT approaches his oldest son, frowning slightly.

CLINT BARTON

Hey, bud. Something-

He does not get to finish. He is interrupted by a loud _crash_ from the sound of the barn. PHILLIP BARTON grabs his dad's hand and starts to pull him towards the door, eyes wide.

PHILLIP BARTON

Dad, c'mon, gotta see…. Gotta see what the tractor did!

CLINT's frown deepens but he allows PHILLIP to lead him.

CLINT BARTON  
Whoa, Phil. Slow down. Your dad's not as young as he used to be but he can still kick-

PHIL is insistent, tugging on his dad's hand.

PHIL BARTON

Gotta see….

By this time, CLINT, NATHANIEL, and PHIL BARTON have arrived at the barn door. PHIL pushes it open and finally lets go of his father's hand.

What greets him is not what CLINT had been expecting, but certainly, he should have. Their old, green, rusty tractor was now shiny and almost new. And that wasn't all. A soft blue light was coming from the undercarriage and it was floating a few inches off of the ground, bumping into the walls and causing a few shelves to lose their contents. A YOUNG GIRL, KATE BARTON, watches it, transfixed, until the spell is broken by the arrival of her family. She turns.

KATE BARTON

Dad!

(points unnecessarily to the tractor)

Look what it's doing!

CLINT hands NATHANIEL to KATE, who has stepped back to meet them, and slowly approaches the tractor. He finds a small piece of stationary, probably from his house, taped to the tractor. He peels it off and skims the note. He laughs.

CLINT BARTON

(in a quiet voice, to himself)

Hey, Barton. You said no _talking_ tractor. You didn't say anything about a _flying_ one. You're welcome.

CLINT laughs again, dropping his hands to his sides, as KATE hurries back to the house with NATHANIEL.

KATE BARTON

Mom!

CLINT looks back at the paper and grins.

CLINT BARTON

(to himself)

You son of a bitch….

He studies the tractor for a moment longer, and, with a laugh, recites the signature of the note.

CLINT BARTON

From, Iron Man.

* * *

 **AN2: Was that good? Did you guys enjoy? xD**


	2. Avengers: Cards

**Author's Note: Whelp, here's another one. Enjoy? I hope you like it.**

* * *

THE AVENGERS

* * *

CHARACTERS:

DIRECTOR FURY, NICHOLAS J.: director of S.H.I.E.L.D., what he does with that and with his free time is highly classified.

AGENT MARIA HILL: DIRECTOR FURY's right-hand woman, she's 'one of his fingers'.

* * *

EXT. AN UNDERGROUND SHIELD BASE – UNDETERMINED LOCATION AND TIME.

S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't just strive on secrets. It thrives on them. Secrets and protection. It is the way it has always been and the way that it always will be; especially if DIRECTOR FURY is in charge. The location of the base is undisclosed, as no one in the civilian population knows its whereabouts, and even then, only a few SHIELD agents. Officially, it doesn't exist.

INT. A SHIELD CONFERENCE ROOM – UNDETERMINED TIME.

A tall man in a long, dark coat with an eyepatch is shuffling something in his hands. 'He' is DIRECTOR NICHOLAS J. FURY of SHIELD.

DIRECTOR FURY

(mutters to himself.)

Had to go and be a hero, didn't you, Coulson?

He sighs and continues to look through the objects he has in his hands. They appear to be some sort of cards, but there's no clear view of them, aside from a dark splatter of blood. He looks up hearing the rhythmic click of a pair of heels proceeding down the hallway. It is AGENT MARIA HILL, his right-hand woman. She's dressed very nicely, a folder in her hand. She holds it up in two fingers.

AGENT HILL

Here you go, sir. The file for the Avengers Initiative. This isn't all of it, though, just the debrief from the Battle of New York and Dr. Banner's notes on the scepter.

He nods and with the cards in one hand, accepts the manila folder. AGENT HILL nods to the cards in his hand as he tucks the file under one arm.

AGENT HILL

Those are his cards? Coulson's?

DIRECTOR FURY sighs with a miniscule nod of his head.

DIRECTOR FURY

Who else's would they be?

AGENT HILL nods.

AGENT HILL

Of course, sir.

(after a brief pause)

May I… ask you something, sir?

DIRECTOR FURY gives a nod of assent for her to continue.

AGENT HILL

(indicates the cards again)

Those aren't his real cards, right?

DIRECTOR FURY dryly chuckles and motions for her to continue her line of questioning.

AGENT HILL

I mean… When he gets back and figures out what you did… He'll be proud about that he helped with bringing the Avengers together, but he'll be pissed about the cards, sir.

DIRECTOR FURY laughs again. It's a mildly unnerving sound.

DIRECTOR FURY

Agent Hill, you should know that I am not a stupid man.

He tosses the cards on the table and they fan out across it. The pictures depicted are fading and the blood is soaking through.

DIRECTOR FURY

Of course I didn't use the real cards. Had 'em copied. These are the fakes. The real ones are safe in my office for him when he gets back.

DIRECTOR FURY begins to gather them up again as AGENT HILL watches him.

DIRECTOR FURY

You know he's one of the only men I trust.

AGENT HILL

You can count the people you do trust on one hand and you're not afraid to cut off fingers.

DIRECTOR FURY

(laughs, nods, and holds up one hand.)

Damn right. And you know which one Coulson is? The middle one. My own little 'F you' to the universe.

AGENT HILL laughs and turns to leave but DIRETOR FURY lowers his hand to grab the last card and speaks again.

DIRECTOR FURY

He's one of the only guys that could actually kill me. If those were the real cards, I'd have to sleep with _both_ eyes open.

AGENT HILL smiles. She waits until DIRECTOR FURY has gathered up the fake cards, before they they leave the room together for [REDACTED FOR SECURITY REASONS].


End file.
